<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i can't help it with you by hartbun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558143">i can't help it with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbun/pseuds/hartbun'>hartbun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, ITS ABOUT THE YEARNING, M/M, Roronoa Zoro is Bad At Feelings, foxy arc, luffy falls so much, the missing scene where zoro teaches him how to skate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartbun/pseuds/hartbun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I did it! Zoro look!” He waved for his attention, the small movement causing him to roll a little but this time he didn’t fall. Luffy beamed at him widely, and Zoro felt some of the sun shining directly on him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i can't help it with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can do it!” Luffy boasted loudly, and Zoro watched exasperatedly as Luffy fell onto his face for the third time in a row. The lesson hadn’t even begun, all he was trying to get him to do was stand up. Luffy peeled himself off the turf, bits of grass stuck to his hair as he shakily pushed himself off his hands and knees, into a tentative standing position. He grinned widely, a look of pride on his face as if he really just did find the One Piece. “See? I got it!” he proclaimed.</p><p>Zoro glanced at his wobbling legs. One of his skates started to roll a bit, and in a panic he tried to pull it back, only to jerk his leg back too quickly and send himself face first back into the grass. A cry that sounded something along the lines of  “Damnit!” was heard, muffled by dirt. </p><p>“Why did they have to make me be your teacher,” Zoro grumbled. He quickly hooked his arms under Luffy’s and pulled him back up. Instead of allowing him to try and stand on his own, he kept Luffy supported against his chest. Luffy whined, spitting out a small clump of dirt. He thrashed in Zoro’s hold. </p><p>“Let me go! I can stand up,” He complained. Zoro didn’t let go, rolling his eyes. Luffy’s skates slipped and rolled around freely, and Zoro knew if he let go now Luffy would just fall flat on his ass again. Although by the way Luffy was insulting him maybe he’d let it happen anyway.</p><p>“No you can’t, you’re going about it all wrong,” he huffed. While Usopp was in the middle of his current round, Nami had quickly shoved their captain in his direction, barking out an order to teach him how to skate properly. There was nothing Zoro could do to protest aside from push away Luffy as he rolled right into him. Which ended in him falling flat, and Zoro having to watch him struggle to stand for a painfully long amount of time. </p><p>“I’m not doing it wrong! This is how I always stand up-skates are just stupid,” Luffy complained. He continued to slip and slide around, being held up by Zoro. When Nami forced him to teach Luffy he didn’t think they would end up this...close. He’d been holding Luffy for a long time now. Had he even noticed? Was it awkward now? Fuck, his heart was pounding kind of fast. Luffy could probably notice that right? They were so...close.</p><p>Zoro proceeded to drop him unceremoniously. Luffy yelped in surprise, looking back up at Zoro. </p><p>“Hey! Why’d you do that?” Zoro swallowed, shaking his head. </p><p>“I can’t just hold you up all day, stand up yourself,” he said lamely. Was it getting hot outside? If he was actually blushing right now he hoped no one would point it out. Luffy didn’t seem to notice, instead pulling himself into a crouched position and pushing himself away from the ground with his hands. Once again, he was standing shakily on his feet. </p><p>“I did it! Zoro look!” He waved for his attention, the small movement causing him to roll a little but this time he didn’t fall. Luffy beamed at him widely, and Zoro felt some of the sun shining directly on him. </p><p>“Yeah, good job,” he said, coughing into his hand. “Now, uh, try to move around a bit,” he instructed, glancing around at the others currently skating. </p><p>“Like this?” Luffy asked, swinging out his leg as if he was going to walk normally. The movement caused him to fall again. Luffy punched the grass. “Damnit!”</p><p>“No,” Zoro sighed. “Relax and use your hips,” he said, extending his hand out to his captain. Luffy grinned as he took it, unsteady as he was hoisted back up. He wobbled a bit, and held tightly to Zoro’s hand, Luffy’s other quickly reaching for Zoro’s shoulder for support. </p><p>“You’ve skated before?” Luffy asked, ignoring their position. Zoro sputtered out what in his mind sounded like a response. Luffy looked up at him, laughing. “Hey, Zoro what’s with that face?” Zoro wanted to smack himself. He could hear Luffy laughing at  him, and quickly let go and stepped away, leaving Luffy to slip and slide freely. </p><p>“No, just watch how the others do it,” he blurted. Luffy stayed standing up. It seemed he’d gotten a handle on at least the most basic action. “Now try again,” Zoro instructed. Luffy did as he was told, scooting himself forward a small amount. He looked to Zoro for approval, and Zoro nodded. Luffy beamed, quickly losing his balance and sliding again, yelping in surprise. </p><p>Zoro quickly ran over to stop him from falling again, putting his hands on his waist to support him. He couldn’t see Luffy’s face from his position behind him, but he felt Luffy freeze at his touch. <br/>“You can stand, right?” Zoro asked, desperately wanting to crawl in a hole and die. He hoped Luffy would say yes, and he could let go. </p><p>“I think I still need some help,” he murmured. Zoro was surprised at his tone, and could see through his hair that the tips of his ears had turned bright red. But Luffy had said not to let go, so they both stayed that way, ignoring whatever was going on in the race. Luffy turned his head slightly, as much as he could, to look at him.</p><p> “Thanks Zoro, for helping me,” he said, smiling softly as he did. Zoro felt a lump in his throat.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s nothing captain,” he said. The two of them stood there, just looking at each other. Zoro thought it was really hot outside all of a sudden. Should he say something? This would probably be a good time to say something. Fuck, Luffy was looking right at him. Was he expecting something? He should say something. Zoro opened his mouth and-</p><p>At that, they heard the whistle go off announcing the end of that round of the race. The two of them snapped back to attention, Zoro quickly releasing Luffy. </p><p>“Guess it’s my turn now!” Luffy said, back to his usual self. Zoro huffed, shaking his head. </p><p>“You can barely move yourself forward,” he said, laughing light heartedly. With Luffy’s current skill they were at risk of losing another crew mate, but Zoro couldn’t help not feeling worried around Luffy. Luffy just laughed.</p><p>“Well Zoro taught me pretty well, I can do it!” He said confidently. And if Zoro hadn’t watched him fall on his face more times than he could count, he would have believed him. </p><p>“Alright, go win captain,” Zoro grinned. Luffy smiled, pink dusting his cheeks (probably from falling on his face so many times, Zoro rationalized). </p><p>“I will! They won’t be taking anyone else,” he said determinedly. It probably would have been more impactful if he wasn’t wobbling as he said it, but Zoro ignored it, pushing him slightly towards the starting line. </p><p>“You’ve got this,” he assured him. The awkwardness from before was starting to set in again, but before it could get much worse, Luffy held up his hand in a familiar gesture. Zoro grinned, taking it, gripping his hand. Luffy locked eyes with him.</p><p>“I won’t let them take Zoro...or anyone else…” he said seriously. Zoro looked into his eyes, seeing serious determination and...something he couldn’t name. A small part of him wanted to stand there holding Luffy’s hand all day. But the cursed whistle blew again, and Luffy beamed, saying something Zoro didn’t hear as he quickly rolled away, (slipping a little, maybe Zoro didn’t do such a great job) and stood at the starting line. </p><p>Zoro walked dazedly over to the sidelines, waiting for the round to begin. Nami stormed over to him, looking furious. Zoro tried to ignore her, but the navigator grabbed him by the shirt, jerking him so he had to look at her. </p><p>“What the hell was that?! You didn’t teach him anything!” she shouted. </p><p>“What do you mean? I did what you asked!” Nami didn’t seem satisfied with his answer, shaking him violently. </p><p>“I saw you! You were just flirting with him the whole time! He can still barely skate! If we lose I’m tripling your debt at least!” Zoro didn’t really hear anything she had said beyond the word flirting. Firting? He hadn’t been-or he didn’t think he was? He quickly pulled away from Nami’s wrathful grip. </p><p>“I-We weren’t flirting! And I still told him how to move! I don’t know why you’re complaining,” he grumbled. Nami slapped a hand over her face in frustration. </p><p>“Just look,” she said, not even glancing towards the track, defeated. Zoro looked up in time to see Luffy coming towards one of the turns in the track before he realized what she meant. </p><p>“Shit, I never taught him how to turn!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this sucks kjdfhgkjdfhg but it's the scene we deserved</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>